Baby Strength
Baby Strength (b. March 2019) was born as Daniel Stewart to Irene and Benjamin Stewart. However, during a family reunion in April, their house was struck by lightning, and Force Baby helped him escape. Now on their own, Daniel and Robin continued to go by their alias as they set out on the run in order to find their destiny. Eventually, Baby Strength and Force Baby met the S.M.S.B., and leaped at the chance to help them. Both were major players in the following battle. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence invited them to join the S.M.S.B. Both of them applied, and eagerly participated in several battles, including both attacks on the NoHead base and the fights for Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Rocken Role. Baby Strength joined the S.M.S.B. in their trip to the NoHead base. On the way, they stopped at the police station. There Baby Strength discovered that the station had been evacuated. He knew of a smaller station from 1990, however, and took the group there. Upon meeting Bladepoint, Baby Intelligence convinced the police to unify in a bid to oust the NoHeads. Baby Strength flanked Sheriff Bladepoint when the latter led a strike team into the NoHead base and defeated the NoHeads there. The plan did not come about without loss, with 143 police being killed. He also joined Telekinibabe and Lindsay in their mission to the Yellowstone Base, where he engaged Brute Gunray in a sword duel and killed his opponent. Eventually, Baby Strength would join the S.M.S.B. in fighting Sebiscuits, but did not last long against the latter. However, he survived and helped them continue the chase. He also helped the others out of several sticky situations. Baby Strength continued to train under the S.M.S.B. for many years. Despite misjudging Red X, he finally became more friendly to her. He also joined the S.M.S.B. in battling the Elite NoHeads, fighting valiantly in the Battle of Bast Castle. Baby Strength was also present when Centauri, who had also joined the S.M.S.B., confronted Master Intelligence in the Fun Room, where Baby Strength and Force Baby were, regarding his inner conflict. As the two argued, Baby Strength guided Force Baby away before attempting to back up Master Intelligence. Finally, Centauri lost his temper and electrocuted Baby Strength until Master Intelligence hurled him away. Centauri rushed back, leading to a fierce duel between the three of them. The fight ended after a death beam rebounded into Force Baby. Seeing this, Baby Strength ran over to Force Baby’s corpse and cried in grief. Centauri fled New York City, and adopted the alias of the Dark Flame for everyday use, now on the dark side. Master Intelligence and Baby Strength both felt terrible for their friend’s death, which Baby Strength charged to his Master.The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat At some point after the third attack on the MBH, Baby Strength died of old age. Biography Early life Baby Strength was born as Daniel Stewart in March 2019 to Irene and Benjamin Stewart. However, during a family reunion in April, their house was struck by lightning, and Force Baby helped him escape. Now on their own, Daniel and Robin continued to go by their alias as they set out to find their destiny. They were always on the run, stealing groceries and sleeping in public buildings just to survive. Joining the S.M.S.B. Eventually, Baby Strength and Force Baby met the S.M.S.B., and leaped at the chance to help them. Both were major players in the following battle, providing cover during the confrontation between the S.M.S.B. and the invading robot forces alongside Baby Intelligence and Paige. It was the orphans who saved the other two from a tank and followed the charge against the enemy. Afterwards, Baby Intelligence invited them to join the S.M.S.B. Although Force Baby seemed eager to apply, Baby Strength initially hesitated. However, Baby Intelligence finally persuaded him to apply.The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. Second NoHead War Baby Strength practiced all seven forms of sword combat for a month and a half before settling on Soresu. He eagerly participated in several battles, including both attacks on the NoHead base and the fights for Sebiscuits and Rocken Role. He also helped the others out of several sticky situations, even once flanking Sheriff Bladepoint. Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base For the next two weeks after Operation: Purge, the S.M.S.B. members remained in the MBH where they could relax and train. Then Baby Intelligence decided they had to strike back against the growing threat of the NoHeads and called them for a meeting. After meeting in Baby Intelligence’s office, the S.M.S.B. members boarded their fighters and flew to the base. For a period of time Paige wanted to go for revenge, but Baby Intelligence’s protests finally got to her. Upon entering the base, dozens of fighters emerged to protect their base. The ships were engaged by large numbers of robotic skyfighters, and began the fight together. Baby Intelligence ordered the pilots to disengage, and eventually ordered his friends to fire all their concussion missiles across the left of the base. He flew past the fence as the missiles started arriving; the missiles hit the swarm of fighters pursuing him, destroying a large number of them. Trailed by missiles, Intelligence flew across the edge of the fence and directed them into the fence, destroying it. Only a few NoHead fighters remained, but a mysterious ship appeared, piloted by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. As Baby Intelligence engaged the fighter, Baby Strength landed at the now unshielded base with Paige and Force Baby. When they headed inside, they were immediately separated and Hell Burnbottom began to torture them. When Burnbottom saw Baby Intelligence, he let go of Paige. With that, Mr. Stupid NoHead launched a signal. Baby Strength was shocked when their future army of Rockets burst in from a gate and opened fire. However, he managed to shake off his surprise and summon the Rear Guard, and put up a defense. Force Baby seized control of a speeder bike from the Rocket pilot and wielded its weaponry against the Rockets. He called to Baby Strength to climb aboard, and together they took out several Rockets. Later, Force Baby and Baby Strength climbed out of the speeder and were quick to regroup. The newest Bratpro type emerged to face them, and although Baby Strength failed to hold them off with his sword, Force Baby triggered missiles that annihilated them. After Mr. Stupid NoHead murdered Rotta Hecks, he himself was killed by an infuriated Baby Intelligence. Baby Intelligence seized a microphone and announced this, eliciting celebration from Baby Strength and Force Baby. Rotta’s corpse was recovered by Baby Intelligence and burned in a private cremation, for which Baby Strength and Force Baby attended. The same night as the battle Rotta’s ghost visited Baby Intelligence, though she left just as Baby Strength walked in. Mission to Planet 10 Shortly after this, Hell Burnbottom, along with his brothers’ help, brought Mr. Stupid NoHead back to life in the base’s lab. Search for the Chosen One Baby Intelligence was now after three entities that would allow him to unearth the prophecy of the Chosen One and destroy Mr. Stupid NoHead once and for all. Baby Strength and Force Baby accompanied him during his search, and they traveled to Arizona. There, the trio was attacked by Falgamas, but a mysterious man obliterated the birds. The blast left Baby Strength lying on the floor slightly dazed. When their savior revealed himself, Baby Strength assured Baby Intelligence that the stranger could be considered trustworthy. After bunking at Hotel Valley, they flew to Australia. Once inside, Baby Strength reluctantly allowed the Keeper to probe his mind, as was customary for newcomers to the chambers. When Baby Intelligence recovered in a hospital in Rome, he asked Baby Strength and Force Baby to tell him what had happened. Second Battle of Yellowstone Baby Strength joined the S.M.S.B. in their trip to the NoHead base. On the way, they stopped at the police station. There Baby Strength discovered that the station had been evacuated due to a major battle. He knew of a smaller station from 1990, however, and took the group there. Upon meeting Bladepoint, Baby Intelligence attempted to convince the police to unify in a bid to oust the NoHeads. Bladepoint agreed, and the two uneasy groups put an end to their dispute to concentrate on the common foe. Bladepoint presented his formulated plan to the group, which would consist of him leading a strike team into the NoHead base and defeat the NoHeads, flanked by Baby Strength. At the same time the police army would lead a ground assault to distract the Rocket army. Upon arriving, Baby Strength wished Force Baby luck, then they were ambushed by a NoHead tank. Fortunately, Baby Strength made short work of the tank, disabling forty-two Rockets in the process. Using the secret entrance, Baby Strength and the others engaged the few Rockets guarding the doors. It was Baby Strength’s idea to commence the diversion by firing on an armored tank carrying 83 Rockets. As Baby Strength, Lindsay, Baby Intelligence, and the police set out to find the NoHeads, they were met by Hell Burnbottom, who had been tracking their progress. Bladepoint’s group was forced to go the long way around while the babies stalled the villain. Baby Strength chose to join the police. The divided team faced heavy resistance as they battled through the following room. Eventually, Baby Strength found the passkeys to unlock blocked portions of the base. Progress was frustratingly slow battling through the halls, but Lewis, one of the police squad, came up with an idea. The group clambered out onto a window sill, and used their ascension guns to bypass a level of the base. The group made their way through the following corridor. Unfortunately, they were swiftly captured by Bratpros and escorted to the other two NoHeads. However, Bladepoint grabbed a sword and tossed weapons to the others. As he engaged Brute Gunray, Baby Strength helped the others eliminate the Rockets in the room. Mean King was forced to retreat. Though the plan eventually worked, it did not come about without loss, with 143 police being killed. His actions throughout the fight earned him a medal. Defeating Brute Gunray Along with Telekinibabe and Lindsay, Baby Strength arrived at the Yellowstone base and, with his sword drawn, followed Lindsay as they searched for the NoHeads. They were confronted by Rockets several times, but managed to decapitate them. In time, Baby Strength’s path was diverted to the chamber where Brute Gunray awaited him. Lindsay and Telekinibabe were shut off by a sword-resistant door. Baby Strength engaged the Dark Lord in a fierce duel. Brute Gunray proved his superiority in his customized Form V swordplay, however, Baby Strength kept up with his mastery of Form III. Their duel carried them onto a gauntlet, where Baby Strength was able to drive Gunray off. After killing the NoHead, Baby Strength reported to Baby Intelligence, who congratulated him. The fight for Sebiscuits Eventually, Baby Strength would join the S.M.S.B. in fighting Sebiscuits Cardarphen, but did not last long against the stronger infant. However, he survived and helped them continue the chase. Along with the others, Baby Strength traveled three hours into the past, watching themselves go through the week's previous events. As they rushed into the City Volcano, they completed their journey. Superhero School years After the American Purge, Baby Strength continued to train under the S.M.S.B. When he was six years old, Baby Strength told Baby Intelligence, who was now called Master Intelligence, that "he would like to go to Superhero School". Taken aback, but proud, Master Intelligence ensured he was registered to attend. Third NoHead War Baby Strength was pulled out of school in 2031, after Master Intelligence was ambushed by Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit. He quickly found himself to be somewhat disdainful of Red X, but eventually accepted her for what she was. He also joined the S.M.S.B. in battling the newly restored NoHeads, and helped Master Intelligence keep a patrol for NoHead-related threats. He also did not take well to Lindsay’s news of Hell Burnbottom’s return. The same year, he made it to the Second Fencing Tournament, and during the event he was defeated by Red X. Recognizing her as the less predictable duelist, he found he respected her after all. He later fought in the Battle of Bast Castle. During the sky battle, he was able to keep the skyfighters dispatched by the Elite NoHeads at bay. He fired a missile at a fighter, which blew up its wing and made it spiral to a fiery end. However, he remembered the mission and broke for Bast Castle. However, he was delayed and could not regroup with Master Intelligence for a time. When Red X began to tire, she flew onto the top of his fighter and clung to it as Hell Burnbottom pursued them both. He was forced to break off the chase, allowing Baby Strength to land in the entrance of the castle. Battle of Transylvania In 2042, Baby Strength took part in the Battle of Transylvania. Once in the Hall of Domination, Telekinibabe was drawn to the Orb of Power. Upon his touching it, the group was confronted by Knights of Plague. In the subsequent battle, Baby Strength teamed up with Force Baby. Inside the Death Chamber, Andromeda saw Becca Smith, pursuing her and attempting to talk. However, Baby Strength called to Andromeda and told her to regroup with the others. While the members regrouped, the Knights of Plague swooped down and attacked, capturing everyone and rounding them up before tying them. In his attempts to escape, Baby Strength was blasted with stun beams. After recovering, Baby Strength quickly used his Super strength to free himself, stealing the keys of his captor, horrified at what the Grand Bomb would do. Seeing this, Red X asked Baby Strength to free her. Baby Strength nodded and did this. Seeing this, the Gladiator immediately launched the bomb, but Red X sacrificed herself, leaping in front of the bomb, destroying it as well as herself. As Lindsay rushed to Red X's side, Baby Strength freed the others and they all reclaimed their weapons. As the battle resumed, Baby Strength realized that his body could withstand being shot, and also dent the bullet in the process. When Thomas Meyer came to New York, he joined the S.M.S.B. and became Centauri. He and Master Intelligence wanted to find the Arts and use their powers to protect Muggles and strengthen the government. Peace era A new friend of the S.M.S.B., Ramona Meyer, invited Baby Strength and Force Baby to Transylvania Quarters, which she claimed was her new home. so she could meet them individually, and she served them carrot sticks over the course of their conversation. Baby Strength quickly realized that he had a crush on Ramona, which Force Baby mocked him for, even tripping him once Ramona passed by. In 2054, the S.M.S.B. learned that the hologram pit was being hidden in the t and i Factory and sought to protect it from being stolen by George, who had been working for the Gladiator and the Knights of Plague. It turned out that Ramona Meyer was actually behind the crime. After the S.M.S.B. entered the t and i factory, they proceeded upstairs in a passage leading directly into the procession lines. After walking the halls for some time, the group chose to ride a boxcar to the hologram pit. However, Baby Strength agreed to catch up, since the boxcar could only fit five people. After the boxcar began down the tracks, Baby Strength somehow got down the tracks and into the Underground Chambers, where he passed a series of Dark vines, which Sebiscuits had just fragmented. Baby Strength's primary superpower, Super strength, became a life-saving asset when the S.M.S.B. came to the third section of the Underground Chambers. Most of them found themselves unable to bypass the Nundu guarding the chambers by any means. It required the use of incredible strength, prompting Baby Strength to step up. Left with no choice, he viciously brawled with the creature, using his Super strength to a pivotal advantage. Although he defeated the Nundu into a death-like trance, he collapsed from exhaustion and his wounds. The unconscious Baby Strength was picked off from the group, but his actions allowed all the members but Sebiscuits to move on. Ultimately, the S.M.S.B. succeeded in defeating Ramona and protecting the hologram pit. While Master Intelligence and Centauri were getting ready for their quest, his counterpart Lindsay Kellerman said that he couldn’t leave the other S.M.S.B. members. Shadow Wars Tragedy in the MBH Later, Centauri began to question the truth about the S.M.S.B., and confronted Master Intelligence about his conflicted thoughts. As they spoke, Master Intelligence guided him to the Fun Room, where Baby Strength was playing with Force Baby. When they arrived, Centauri said he would not change the plan for the other S.M.S.B. members. Intelligence pointed out they were like his family before heading inside. Intelligence declared he no longer desired the Sword, and as this led to an argument, Baby Strength said he was disturbed by what Centauri was saying, though he was reprimanded. As Centauri declared his ambition to rule over the world, Baby Strength guided Force Baby away. After doing this, he intervened in Centauri’s and Intelligence’s argument, pointing out that Centauri did not want to help the townspeople, but rule them, and that he knew nothing of love. Intelligence told him to stop, but Centauri insisted Baby Strength was right and he knew nothing of love. Intelligence denied this, but he did understand Centauri was turning to the dark side, refusing to help him any longer. Baby Strength whispered his suggestion to kill Centauri on the spot, and Intelligence told him off. With that, Centauri lost control and drew his sword and electrocuted Baby Strength. Intelligence, though hesitant to fight at first, telekinetically hurled him away, breaking the contact. Master Intelligence told Baby Strength to grab Force Baby and leave, but Baby Strength insisted on staying with him. Centauri speed-glitched back to his opponents and telekinetically assaulted them. After a brief fight, Master Intelligence hurled a series of ropes at Centauri, binding him before announcing his plans to arrest him, but Baby Strength hurled his sword at him to break the ropes. He then declared Centauri had to die. This intervention turned into a three-way duel between Master Intelligence, Baby Strength, and Centauri. Centauri fired a beam, which Baby Strength blocked. The three of them began dueling with their swords. Centauri parried their attacks and brought Master Intelligence into a lightning lock. Centauri quickly broke the connection and incapacitated Baby Strength with a stun beam. Soon, Baby Strength recovered and attacked with his sword, and the duel resumed. When Centauri wounded Baby Strength across the back, Master Intelligence was left to contend with the former’s might alone. As Baby Strength began to recover, Force Baby stepped out and tried to help his cousin, but a blast of lightning hit Force Baby, killing him. Seeing this, Baby Strength got to his feet and ran over to Force Baby’s corpse and cried in grief. Baby Strength blamed Master Intelligence for Force Baby's death, going as far as to physically assault his Master at their friend's funeral and actually breaking Master Intelligence's nose. Meanwhile, Centauri fled New York City, and continued the search for the Sword of Abomination alone. Now on the side of darkness, Centauri took the alias of the Dark Flame for everyday use. Asian Revolution Baby Strength participated in the Asian Revolution. District apocalypse When the S.M.S.B. returned to America to stop the Dark Flame (who was once Centauri) Baby Strength hid in a wrecked car with the others. Halting the advance of his legions of troops, the Dark Flame took on the entire S.M.S.B. alone, displaying dazzling ability with his sword. Telekinibabe and Retrowoman were killed. When Baby Strength charged the Dark Flame and engaged him single-handedly, he managed to briefly disarm the Dark Flame, having recognized his style from 2070, but left himself open and was quickly struck down by a slash across the waist and a near-fatal overhand strike. Critically wounded and thought dead, he was left behind by the rescue team that recovered Master Intelligence, Cardarphen, Lindsay Kellerman, and Squeazy. In reality, Baby Strength had entered a state of hibernation, allowing himself to heal his wounds while feigning death. After the departure of the Dark Flame awoke, and was able to escape the Acquisition District to once more assume the role of General in the S.M.S.B. However, the Dark Flame did steal Baby Strength's sword. Attack on the MBH Baby Strength played a minor role in the third attack on the MBH. When the Dark Flame showed up, Baby Strength attempted to warn the others. However, before he could finish, the Dark Flame crept upon him and knocked him unconscious via a punch to the head. Upon waking up, Baby Strength was horrified to learn the truth. Death After realizing her death was imminent, Lindsay called in Sebiscuits, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength. Their dying mistress could only leave a few pieces of wisdom to her comrades. Lindsay appointed Sebiscuits as leader. Sebiscuits encouraged the others to go on with him, but Teleknibabe died of a broken heart. That same year, Baby Strength died of old age. Physical description Baby Strength was very muscular and shockingly tall for an infant (he was nearly four feet tall, as of 2020). He had gerber-like hair, very similar to that of Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. His supersuit was plain but colorful, and had a huge scarlet 's' on it. As a teen, he had grown the least as far as height was concerned. Personality and traits In his youth, Baby Strength was often found by many to be somewhat reckless. At the time of the NoHead Wars, his teamwork and resourceful nature helped stop the NoHead forces from building a new base. Known for his great strength, bravery and loyalty, Baby Strength always stuck with the S.M.S.B. However, he was also known for his stubbornness and occasional dislike of adventure. In addition to the great amount of strength Baby Strength possessed, he was exceptionally skilled with crafting, piloting, and thinking. He was also a master of Monopoly. Ever the mechanic, many of the sublight and hyperdrive systems of the Pinewood Derby were of Baby Strength’s own design. He also had a great understanding of leadership, and usually kept his anger in check. Powers and abilities Fencing Baby Strength was one of the greatest sword duelists of his time. A natural swordsman, Baby Strength’s ability had always been evident even as an orphan. During his training under Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength chose to specialize in Ataru, his relatively advanced skills reinforced by his youth and stamina, which helped compensate for his relative inexperience. While he relied on the acrobatics to flank his opponents, and to facilitate his strong penchant for physical attacks, Baby Strength largely eschewed the more impractical elements of Ataru, such as the open flourishes, favoring more simplistic and direct moves. In addition to Ataru, Baby Strength also studied Shien, as evidenced by his accurate bullet-deflections and his occasional use for the reversed grip, and Soresu, to compensate for Ataru’s limits. He was also very fond of chaining hand-to-hand combat strikes into his dueling sequences. His degree of skill with this martial art was such that he was able to break the knee of the hulking Gladiator with a well placed kick. However, Baby Strength soon adopted Form III as his primary style instead of Form IV. Nevertheless, Baby Strength had already mastered it. Since the Battle of Palmyra, Baby Strength began studying the defensive Soresu, intending to create a hybrid between it and Ataru. When he fought Sebiscuits the next day, he proved to be one of the only members able to hold him off for more than 15 seconds. Though Soresu eventually became his primary fighting form, he implemented elements of Ataru into his swordplay from time to time. Ten years of study into Form III resulted in Baby Strength developing an extraordinary amount of proficiency in the form. His tight defense and energy-efficient moves stood him in good stead against masterful gunslingers such as RC-4, or during the chaotic firefights of the First Battle of the NoHead Base. However, Baby Strength’s Soresu proved unable to effectively counter Hell Burnbottom’s skills during their confrontation in 2020. On that occasion, Burnbottom’s elegant combination of Makashi and Vaapad, his elegant strokes and jabs worked away at Baby Strength’s defense; many of Baby Strength’s cutting parries missed Burnbottom’s blade entirely, while Burnbottom’s feints confused the baby and forced him to retreat, ultimately bringing him down. Over the course of the NoHead War, Baby Strength continued to develop his technique. His bullet-deflection skills were further honed to the point where Baby Strength could literally walk unscathed through what were described as hornet-swarms of gunfire, single-handedly deflecting blasts from all directions simultaneously. Thousands of hours of sparring and practice sessions considerably advanced his skills as a duelist as well. Even unarmed, Baby Strength was a terrifying opponent, evading enemy attacks and working his way inside their defense to physically assault them with his Super strength, which built up with his age. In addition to Soresu, Baby Strength would also master and incorporate elements of Shii-Cho and Niman into his fighting style. He also seemed to have been well versed in the art of dual-blade combat, which served him well on several occasions. His mastery of dual-blade combat allowed him to hold his own against the Dark Flame for a time, but ultimately was not enough to stop him from entering the MBH and killing Master Intelligence three hours later. Earlier on, he momentarily used Jar’Kai against Brute Gunray and the Gladiator. By the end of the war, Baby Strength’s study into Soresu had resulted in absolute mastery of the style. His skill was such that he was considered by Lindsay Kellerman not to simply be a master of Soresu, but to be the master of Soresu. Powers Baby Strength’s primary superpower is his vast superhuman strength. According to Baby Intelligence, Baby Strength’s exact lifting limit is well in excess of sixty-six tons. Even in old age, he is also seen bench-pressing locomotives and throwing boulders at tremendous speeds. Baby Strength also had a proficient level of skill with telekinesis, having learned of it from Baby Intelligence and using it in many battles throughout his long career. His superhumanly strong muscles allow him to move and perform feats of great agility a Fobble could never do without hurting himself or damaging his ligaments. Combined with his jumping ability, Baby Strength is able to perform some astonishing maneuvers not even the finest of athletes could do. Baby Strength is able to withstand tremendous amounts of physical trauma and blunt forces, including multistory falls, the direct impact of a train, and breaking through brick walls. He can be cut, though, with very hard metals and a suitable amount of force. Despite the fact that Baby Strength has a near-superhuman degree of resistance to impacts and pain, things that produce a tremendous blunt force can still hurt him or even pierce his skin. During the skirmish with the Gladiator in 2042, his body could withstand being shot, and also dent the bullet in the process, something he did not know until then. It is also notable that he outlived Master Intelligence. Relationships Family Force Baby Force Baby was Baby Strength's cousin, and the two held each other in high regard. Not only were they constantly there for each other, but until the Battle of Palmyra, they were all the other had. At this point, the two were inseparable, constantly on the run stealing groceries and hiding in restricted buildings until they found their place in the S.M.S.B. Force Baby had a tendency to tease Baby Strength. He had no problem telling him (or anyone else) off when he believed his behavior was unreasonable, and he had no issues with embarrassing him in public, as when he openly mocked him for his crush on Ramona and even tripped him in front of her. Still, Baby Strength was the only one who could calm him down when he flew into a rage, something even their master could not always accomplish. The two often fed horses together in their free time. Eventually, Master Intelligence induced Centauri into the S.M.S.B., and Baby Strength stepped in when they began making plans for a worldwide revolution, pointing out that Force Baby was in no state to be dragged along with them. This resulted in a three-way duel between Force Baby's friends and Centauri. Force Baby tried to interfere, and was inadvertently killed by one of them, which devastated Baby Strength and caused an unending rift between him and Master Intelligence. It is unknown who actually fired the attack which led to his death. At Force Baby's funeral, Baby Strength broke his Master's nose and shouted at him that her death was all his fault. Long after Force Baby's death, Baby Strength kept a photo of him in his pocket. Baby Intelligence Baby Strength found out about Baby Intelligence from the start, and even in poverty and starvation deemed him his “hero.” He first met the S.M.S.B. headmaster when he and Force Baby were hiding in an office and joined them for life, and quickly came to respect Baby Intelligence’s immense power and seemingly infinite wisdom. Although Intelligence was not as close with him as he was with Sebiscuits, he showed great insight into his character very early on. Thomas Meyer Baby Strength disliked Centauri immensely, as he was Master Intelligence’s best friend after Red X. While Baby Strength was spending more time alone, Intelligence and Centauri were planning a quest to locate the Sword of Abomination. As the two boys were planning to travel around the world, they also planned to take the S.M.S.B. with them. However, Centauri began to fall to the dark side. When Baby Strength opposed him, Centauri became very angry and assaulted Baby Strength with lightning; Master Intelligence then defended his student and the three boys had a duel, in which Force Baby was killed unintentionally. Centauri escaped and left the city. Baby Strength retained bitter memories towards Centauri for many years after their fateful encounter, and it did not help at all when Centauri, now the Dark Flame, murdered Master Intelligence. Mr. Stupid NoHead , his enemy]] Baby Strength first learned about Mr. Stupid NoHead, the most dangerous Dark mutant of all time, after reading about him sometime before he became a member of the S.M.S.B. When he joined, he — more or less knowingly — prevented the construction of the Fourth NoHead Base, leaving NoHead in his emergency living quarters. Later on, he also helped attack said Base, though he failed to deactivate the NoHead Robot Army when Operation: Purge was initiated. This event led Baby Strength to resent NoHead to the extent of an unhealthy bloodlust for the criminal. In 2019, he attempted to strike down NoHead upon seeing him in person, only to be telekinetically hurled away. He later witnessed Baby Intelligence's defeat of Mr. Stupid NoHead in the Second Battle of the NoHead Base. However, Baby Strength made very little direct contact with Mr. Stupid NoHead, truly seeing him for the first time during the First Battle of the NoHead Base. Despite this, NoHead still viewed Baby Strength as a threat. Etymology The name "Daniel" comes from the Hebrew name דָּנִיֵּאל (Daniyyel) meaning "God is my judge." Behind the Scenes According to D. Isaac Thomas, Baby Strength is not related to Russell Stewart, though they share the same surname. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:2019 births Category:Males Category:Plot to steal Charity Hirz's hologram pit participants Category:Unknown deaths Category:Stewart family Category:Overweight individuals Category:Lightning victims Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Battle of Bast Castle participants Category:Individuals with Super strength